<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Loyal Puppy by mimizilla</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24990430">A Loyal Puppy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimizilla/pseuds/mimizilla'>mimizilla</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Femdom/BDSM [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mystic Messenger (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Collars, Dom/sub, F/M, Femdom, Hand Jobs, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Loss of Virginity, Master/Pet, Masturbation, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Pegging, Pet Names, Puppy Play, Vibrators, Virginity, Yandere</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:06:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,455</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24990430</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimizilla/pseuds/mimizilla</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Light BDSM/Femdom<br/>MC decides to stay at Yoosung's apartment because of growing fear of the hacker, but Yoosung's personality changes quickly. What happens when he decides that he no longer wants her to leave.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Yoosung &amp; Main Character, Kim Yoosung/Main Character, Kim Yoosung/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Femdom/BDSM [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911760</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>109</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. I Like You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>        Yoosung paced around his apartment, waiting for her to show up. It was a small space, and walking around in circles only made it feel more cramped than if already was, but he didn't know what else to do to pass the time. He knew she was coming, she’d told him ahead of time, but he still felt anxious. Because of the situation, he couldn’t just go pick her up and bring her back with him, but he really wanted to see her, though at the same time, he was scared to meet her. She knew what he looked like, through the screen of course, but what if in person, he didn’t meet her expectations? He shivered at the thought, it being the thought that was on his mind for almost a week.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        But they always talked so much, he told her how much he liked her and she liked him too, she said it, she said she liked him. She said it and yet he still felt inadequate. His heart was beating at a mile a minute, thinking about seeing her, his cheeks were hot, his mouth was dry. He knew her so well, they talked everyday, he knew her, but it was different talking over the phone and talking in person. Through the screen, he could be himself, something he got used to from playing LOLOL, but would he be the same in person? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        He looked down at his phone, his hand was shaking, so he had to hold it close to his face in order to read the small text that was the time at the top right of the screen that said the time. She said it was a thirty minute walk from Rika’s apartment to his, but that was all she could say about the general location of it, knowing that V told her not to say where the apartment was. The last text she sent was fifteen minutes ago, and it simply read, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m leaving now, wait for me ~ &lt;3”. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        Yoosung pressed a kiss against the screen, his lips hitting the words, if he concentrated hard enough, he could hear her voice saying it. He pulled the phone away from his lips and let out a shaking, needy breath, closing his eyes and waiting for her heat, he wanted her to be here right now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        Yoosung calmed himself enough to sit on his bed and wait for her, but his eyes never left the door, not until he heard the familiar chime of his doorbell. The blond haired boy visibly jumped, almost out of his skin and suddenly his heart was at it again. He bit his lip and rushed to his door, placing his hand onto the door knob before he let it go and backed away into the bathroom. He took one final look into the mirror, adjusting his clothes and fixing his hair. Even he could see how flushed his face was and he knew she would notice too, he could just hope that she didn’t mention it, or that maybe she thought his embarrassment would add to his charm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        With one large, deep breath, Yoosung walked back to the entrance and opened the door. Time seemed to move in slow motion the minute she filled his vision. In an instant, all of his problems went away, every worry, every fear, anything that was bothering him, was out the door the second he looked at her face. He watched her expression change from one of slight confusion to complete happiness when she laid eyes on him. Her eyes lit up and sparkled as she looked upon him, the smile made him fall deeper in love, but he couldn't bring himself to say that just yet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        She dropped the bags she was holding and jumped into his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his hips. She was warm, a heat came from her body and he didn’t even realize how cold he was until he felt it. His strong hands gripped her waist and he nuzzled his face into the crook of her neck, inhaling her scent. She mentioned that she’d taken a bath before leaving and he could smell it on her. The smell of her shampoo and soap, mixed in with her natural scent. He never wanted to let her go, he never wanted to put her down, he wanted to stay like this forever, but he felt her feet plant themselves back on the ground and she pulled away, much to his dismay. He wanted to hold her longer, but he knew she was tired from her journey and wanted to sit down and rest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        Yoosung brushed past her and picked up the bags she dropped, motioning for her to come inside. Neither of them knew how long she’d be staying, but she said she brought enough clothing to last her for a minute. He felt saddened at the thought of her carrying all those heavy suitcases all by herself, but he was here for her now, and that was all that mattered. He wouldn’t let her struggle anymore, he would help her, no matter what.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        She smiled cutely at him before taking a plastic bag from his hands, this one she held close before stepping past him. He followed close behind her, watching her hips sway with a sigh. It’d been too long since he’d done anything to himself, he knew he should’ve before she showed up, but his entire day was spent grocery shopping and cleaning, and now that she was here, the urgency to cum was all flowing back to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        “Were you gaming before I got here,” she asked, running her finger along the keyboard of his pc and clicking a few of the buttons.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        “Yeah,” he lied, “A little bit, I had trouble concentrating.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        She smirked, knowing that it was because of her. He told her days in advance how nervous he was about meeting her, and she knew on the day of, he’d be a complete wreck, but so far he was holding up fine, as fine as he could take it, considering this day was all he could think about.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        She sat the plastic bag down on the counter, opening it up and pulling out a white box. He titled his head and watched her open the top showing it to him. Written in yellow frosting on top of a white cake were the words, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I like you.”  </span>
  </em>
  <span>The sweet smell of the cake wafted into his nose, making his mouth water, but the words written on the cake did more to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        Yoosung’s mind went blank for a few good moments as he reread the cake over and over again. She had a shy smile on her face, waiting for a response. Her mind crept to the idea that maybe the cake was a bit much, but she thought it was such a cute idea that she couldn’t pass it up. She knew she’d be a bit of a burden on Yoosung, staying with him out of fear of the hacker, even though he was a busy college student, but it was the least she could do, she thought.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        At that very moment, after reading the cake for the eighth time, Yoosung finally felt something inside of him snap. He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her into a rough kiss, tasting her at last, feeling her lips wrap around his. He wasn’t very good at kissing, but he wanted to kiss her so bad. He’d been waiting to see her for so long, and for her to do something as sweet as this on their first time meeting, he couldn’t hold back. She sank into the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck again and letting her tongue explore the inside of his mouth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        They kissed for what felt like forever, their tongues slithering around each other and enjoying their flavors. Slowly, his shy hand slid down and he groped her ass, squeezing it in his hand and smiling when she moaned into his mouth. That noise, while being muffled by his own lips, still brought him pure ecstacy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        She pulled away from the kiss and looked at him deep in his purple eyes, a sly smirk on his face. Normally, he didn’t act so rashly, but something about her changed everything in him, it made him want to be bold. It made him want to do things that he never would've done before and he'd only been near her for less than ten minutes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        “So, you like the cake?” she chuckled, her lips still a bit swollen from the kiss.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        He thought back to the three words on the cake, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I like you, </span>
  </em>
  <span>never had he been so happy. She liked him, he knew that she liked him, but somehow, it was like he was hearing it for the first time all over again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        “I do, I really do, thank you,” he placed another light peck on her lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        She smiled and placed the cake in the fridge, it was much too early to eat it now, and he knew that they’d have to wait till after dinner. She told him she’d cook for him to show him her appreciation, and he couldn’t wait. He knew her cooking was good, she’d told him and he believed her, because he trusted her word. Anything she said to him had to have been true, she’d never lie to him, she had no reason to.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>       They grew silent for a moment. The air around them tense. He had so much to say, but he was too scared to say anything. He didn't want to make the situation more awkward than it already was, but he also didn't want to just sit in silence. He wanted to speak to her, to have a moment with her, like all the moments they had together over the phone. Where they talked and talked for hours, until the sun rose and he had to get ready for school, tired, but happy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        “You’re way cuter in person,” she said quietly. It was out of nowhere and he recoiled from hearing it. He knew he was cute, or he thought he was, everyone told him that he was, but hearing her say it was way better than some random person. He only sent her his best pictures, the ones that made him look the cutest, so he was happy that she thought that he was cuter in person without the nice lighting, angles, and oftentimes cute filters.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        “I-i’m really not that cute,” he spoke bashfully, looking down at the floor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        He could hear her chuckle. A light little laugh that was quick and quiet, a blink and you'd miss it type of thing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        He’d heard that cute laugh before over the phone, but hearing it in person was even better. Normally that chuckle was reserved for special conversations, the conversations they had late at night on the phone when it was just the two of him. He’d say something a bit promiscuous in a soft voice and usually that chuckle would ring out into his ear, followed by words along the lines of, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Are you being a bad puppy?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        He looked up at her, seeing that the look in her eyes mimicked the heated mood behind the laugh. Of all the things he was waiting for from her, this is what he was most looking forward to. All the things they said over the texts, over the phone, the filthy ways they talked to one another, what they said they’d do to each other. He bit his lip in a bit of frustration, feeling his aching cock  growing in his pants at just the thought of what they said to one another and the idea that those words could be reality.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        “You are absolutely adorable,” She took a step closer to him and placed her hand on his head, rubbing it and messing up his fluffy hair, the blond locks falling between her fingers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        He was surprised by how quickly she got comfortable with him, how her dominating voice sounded even better in person, rather than over the phone, how even though he’d never had sex before in his entire life, he knew this was this the exact type of play he wanted and she was more than happy to oblige. The boy slipped into his role faster than he thought he would considering it was his first time, but he knew this is what he wanted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        She stepped over to one of the bags that she brought with her, slowly and loudly opening the zipper and reaching inside it. She pulled a few articles of clothing out of the bag, then held something up that was at the very bottom of the bag. A bright red collar with a metal tag on it. The tag read </span>
  <em>
    <span>Yoosung, </span>
  </em>
  <span>engraved into the metal in cursive letters. He felt his heart skip a few beats when he looked at it, it looked brand new, meaning she bought it custom, just for him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        “Do you like it?” she asked nervously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        He quickly snatched the collar from her smalls hands and wrapped it around his neck. The tag made a satisfying clink against the collar, and he inhaled the new smell it had. It felt so natural around his neck, like it was supposed to be there, like she was supposed to own him. He realized how quickly he moved to take the collar, and suddenly grew embarrassed, this was yet another instance of him being bold around her. This was the effect she had on him and it was astonishing, like his body moved on its own and he couldn’t control it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        “T-thank you, ma’am,” he mumbled, his hands still gripping the collar around his neck, his face was red and he could barely speak properly without stuttering, but he said it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        She placed an reassuring hand on his shoulder, seeing how much he was struggling to speak. Her face spoke a million words, the way her eyebrows knitted together and her eyes looked into his, “If you’re too nervous, we can do it later, I just got excited to see you.” she admitted, a small blush forming on her face as well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        He was excited as well, in more ways than one, but he was also scared. He barely noticed that his knees were wobbling or that his hands were shaking. The collar felt nice around his neck, and the way she spoke to him was intoxicating, but he couldn't be bold again, not like he was through the screen. He wanted to, more than anything in the world, he wanted to have that dream play time they'd always talked about, but his body was somehow saying otherwise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        "M-maybe...after dinner?" He spoke slowly, that being the only compromise he could come up with. She'd start making dinner in a few hours, so if he could spend those few hours getting used to her and be able to do what he wanted without having to worry about nervousness taking over.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        She gave him a soft smile, standing on her tiptoes and to place a kiss on his lips, "I can wait," she mumbled against his lips, "But can you keep wearing this until then?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        As she spoke, her fingers gently slid over the red collar still wrapped around his neck. He blushed at the words she was saying, remembering how only a few nights ago when they spoke over the phone she said she loved the idea of owning him whenever. He supposed that's what she meant and he loved it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        "I guess that's okay," he looked down at the floor as he spoke, "Do you… maybe want to play video games until then?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        That's how they ended up cuddled up together at his desk. She was sitting in his lap, watching his screen as he played. He had his head resting against her shoulders, pressing kisses against her cheek at random times, that being the only thing that he could draw his attention from the match in front of him. Between matches, he would wrap his arms around his waist and squeeze her tight, burying his face into her neck and inhaling her scent, falling in love with it more and more after each breath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        When things got quiet and he got so into his game that he barely paid her any attention, she would do something. She did it during his first match, when his team was close to winning and they were making their final push against the enemy base, he was so focused that he barely noticed she was doing it, that was until he couldn't ignore it anymore.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        Slowly, she began grinding her hips against his crotch, over and over until he began letting out breathless moans and peppering her face with kisses, giving her the attention she wanted. She did this multiple times, each time getting more and more intense. One time even continuing to do it after he kissed her, forcing him to remove his hands from his mouse and keyboard and reach down to grab her hips, squeezing them tight to stop her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        The game raged on without him, his teammates yelling in his ear and spamming the chat asking what he was doing, but he couldn't respond. His mind was captivated by the view in front of him, the way her ass was gripped tight in his hands and how his cock was pressed up against it. But what was even better was the face she was making, the way she was feigning innocence with her eyes to tease him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        "What's the matter, puppy?" She asked jokingly, "Why'd you stop playing?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        His breath was hitched in his throat and he felt his hands shaking. So many lewd thoughts ran through his mind at that one moment, of what he wanted to do to her, what he wanted her to do to him, but all he could do was tense up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        "Too soon?" She questioned, her voice changing from the teasing tone to genuine concern.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>         Yoosung froze for a moment and everything around them grew silent for a moment as the match ended in defeat, if it got any quieter, he would be able to hear the gears in his head turning, trying to figure out what to say while his mind was clouded with embarrassment and lust.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        "N-no…. I-i um-,"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        She slowly rose from his lap, giving him a reassuring smile, "Don't worry, Yoosung, it's my fault, I'm sorry," he watched in silent agony as she walked over to the kitchen area, pulling pans out from the cabinets, "I'll get started on dinner so you can play your game."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        "Okay…" he mumbled out, but he couldn't turn back to the screen to play. His heart was thumping against his chest again, realizing that he'd done everything wrong.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        He watched her beginning to cook, her focus on what she was doing, barely even noticing him staring, a frown plastered on her face, the distant look in her eyes made him feel like she wished to be somewhere else. She'd only been with him for a few hours and she already wanted to leave. That's how she looked and it scared him. He didn't want her to leave, he didn't want her to want to leave…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        …he didn't want to be away from her. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I've somehow gotten addicted to writing Femdom stories after writing my Ray one, bare with me please.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. First</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>        Yoosung's fear of her leaving was normal, or at least, that's what he told himself. She'd only just gotten here, how did he manage to push her away so fast? That's not what he wanted. He wanted her to stay with him for as long as possible, forever if he could keep her that long, but the frown on her face said otherwise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        The house smelled of the food she was cooking. The smells were much better than what he produced when he was cooking by himself, he put his faith in her and she didn't fail him, she never did, but he'd somehow managed to fail her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        The scenery was almost domestic, like they were a married couple, just living an average day with one another. It would've seemed normal, had it not been for the fact that it was practically their first time meeting and he already had a collar with his name on it around his neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        He watched her cook while pretending to play his games, randomly clicking his mouse and keyboard to play up the facade. She only looked over at him a few times, and when she did, he managed to look away quick enough to make it seem like he wasn't focusing on her at all. He didn't want to look her in the eye. Not yet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Two times. Two times she'd come onto him, and he basically rejected her both times. It wouldn't surprise him if after dinner she decided to leave him and risk being harmed by the hacker, he wouldn't even have gotten upset with her. He didn't deserve all of the nice things she'd done for him if he couldn't give anything in return.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        And yet, she was still here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Soft hands stroked his cheek, then reached up to pull his head phones away from his ear. Plump lips whispered into that same ear in a soft, sultry voice, "Dinner's ready, Yoosung.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       He nodded shly, his body slowly lifting from his chair and sitting down across from her at the table. The food smelled even better up close, where it could hit his nose while the steam was still warm to the touch. It all looked delicious and there was so much of it, she said she wanted to cook a big meal for their first dinner together as a couple, and she meant it. He didn’t even think that they’d be able to eat all of it. They’d be eating leftovers for a while, but he didn’t mind, he’d bring some to lunch with him when he had school. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        She stared at the food with him, a small blush on her cheeks, “Did I make too much?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “A little,” he laughed, “But I’ll eat all of it, I swear.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        He took his first bite. Of course it tasted as good as it smelled, he didn’t expect any less from her. Taking a few more bites, he smiled up at her, it was his way of telling her that it was good without using words and she accepted the smile with one of her own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Their dinner together was silent, the only noise being the sounds of their silverware clattering against the plates and the soft hums she let out as she ate. It wasn’t a bad silence, it was actually rather calming. It reminded him of what they did together over the phone when there was nothing to talk about, they’d just sit and listen to each other breathe. When they had those moments together, he liked to imagine that they were in his bed together, just the two of them, the rest of the universe didn’t matter because he had her breathing and she had his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Underneath the table, he felt something swipe against his leg. It was so quick he barely noticed it, until it happened again. Yoosung looked across the table, seeing her face as she tried to play innocent once again. Her foot brushed up against his shin, rubbing up from his ankle to his knee in a slow, tantalizing motion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        He continued to eat, pretending not to notice it, but even that was difficult. Her foot slid closer and closer to his crotch, until the tips of her toes brushed against his clothed cock. He jumped at the feeling, the table shaking a bit as he did. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Yoosung looked her straight in the eye, watching as she licked her lips and leaned closer to get more access to his body. Unconsciously, he spread his legs and arched his hips up against her foot, feeling as she pressed down harder and made him mewl out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        "Am I moving too fast for you?" She questioned, her foot pulling back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        He shook his head, knowing that he'd be unable to speak without stuttering. He could tell his face was already a complete mess. His cheeks felt hot from the slight touches and he was no longer able to make eye contact.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        "Are you sure you want to?" She asked him once more, straining every work for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        "I-i'm su...sure," he stuttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        She pulled her foot away from his crotch, much to his dismay, "Then why don't you take a shower, I'll clean up out here." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        He nervously stood from the table, gripping the bottom of his shirt and using it to cover the tent that had formed in his pants. He waddled slowly into the bathroom, taking one final look back at her face to see her smiling and motioning for him to move faster. Yoosung nodded quickly and closed the bathroom door behind him, quickly stripping naked and turning on the shower.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        He didn't remove his collar. Even with all of his clothes off, without his collar he felt truly naked, like he wasn’t hers anymore, so he decided to keep it on as he showered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        The hot water cascaded down his body, not only cleaning him, but also making him feel more calm. He didn't realize how tense he was until the water massaged his body and relaxed him. Showing him that there was nothing to be afraid of because he knew her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        The blond boy took multiple deep breaths to calm his nerves. His mind trying to shift to happier things, like what they planned to do together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        He imagined her hands on his body, touching him, her lips kissing him, her voice teasing him and suddenly he was hard again. He didn't want to touch it by himself, he wanted her to touch it. He wanted to be hers. He had to be hers and this time he wouldn't reject her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        When he was sure he was clean in every possible place he could think of, he shut the water off and stepped out of the shower. He dried his body and tied the towel around his hips, suddenly very self conscious of how he looked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        His cock was still hard and trying to peak out from beneath the towel. He was embarrassed yet again now that he no longer has the water relaxing him, but he moved quickly before he was completely immobilized by fear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Yoosung rushed out of the bathroom, the towel being the only thing he had on. He looked over to see that in the short amount of time that he was in the shower, she'd managed to clean the table and kitchen spotless, much cleaner than he had done it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        "Are you done?" She questioned, taking slow steps towards him, and he nodded, "Good. I'm going to wash up really fast, don’t lose this while you wait.” As she spoke, her hand went lower and lower until she grasped his hard cock through the towel, he tensed from the feeling, his eyes closing from the pleasure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        When she let go, he felt empty, his eyes lingering on her body as she walked to the bathroom and closed the door behind her. He heard the water running and took that as his sign to sit down and wait for her. It was quiet, very quiet. He felt so lonely without her and she was just in the other room. Why did he so desperately want to be around her all the time? Why did he never want to leave her side? Why did he want to be with her forever?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Yoosung imagined what she looked like as she showered. Her wet naked body, her hands tracing over her curves, water running down her most sensitive parts, he couldn’t wait to see it. And suddenly he was excited all over again. He didn’t have to wait long to see it, he barely even had to wait thirty minutes, it was right there. Her body, her touch, it would all be his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        His heart was thumping against his chest as she thought of something. Slowly, he slid the towel off of his body while he was still feeling bold. His cock was hard and twitching waiting for her touch. He wanted her to see all of him when she stepped out of the shower, and by the sound of the water stopping he knew it would be soon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        The door opened and the steam from her hot shower met the cold air for his bedroom. She too came out wearing nothing, but a towel, but when she laid her eyes upon his completely naked body, she dropped hers to the floor. Magnificent couldn’t even begin to describe how perfect her body was. He didn’t believe his cock could get any harder, but the sight of her showed that that was not the case. He couldn’t even speak, he just sat on his bed and stared at her, doing his best to keep his jaw from dropping.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “Are you sure you want to do this?” she asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “I’m sure,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        “Then let’s get started, puppy,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Her steps over to him were slow and agonizing, but the reward for waiting was worth it. Her hands traced up and down his body, her lips kissing his neck. She felt better than he expected, and he only wanted more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        "I'm so excited, aren't you?" She asked, her lips still pressed up against the skin of his neck as she spoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        He thought for a moment, excited wasn’t the word he’d use to describe what he was feeling. He felt so much more. He felt contempt. Happy. Loved. He felt better in these few moments with her than he did any other time in his life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        "Yes, ma'am," was all he could think to say without taking too much of her time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        She kissed her way down to his nipple, rubbing her fingers over it before taking the bud into his mouth and sucking on it. Normally, he never even touched himself there, but when she did it, it was heavenly and he knew that his hands would never feel as good as she did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Her wet tongue traced it's way over his nope, pinching the other one between her fingers. He was squirming beneath her touch and thrusting his hips up so that his cock could rub up against her stomach in a pleasurable way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        "I'll be gentle with you this time," she said, reaching her hand down and grabbing his aching cock in her fist and pumping it a few good times.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        He rocked his hips to meet the pace that her hand was going, precum leaking into her fingers and making her move even faster, "Wh-what about next time? What will you do?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        He watched as her eyes went dark, her hand releasing his cock and her mouth taking it in. She didn't answer the question, just hollowed out her cheeks and bobbed her head up and down on his member. His back arched and he was digging into the bedsheets with his finger nails. When she pulled away with a pop, his body relaxed and he laid slack against the bed, still panting. She didn't answer his questions with her words, but the things she did with her mouth said enough.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Not even giving him a moment to breathe, she straddled his hips, her wet pussy angled over his cock and dripping her juices onto it. It twitched beneath her, but he didn't dare touch it. Over the phone, she spoke of what punishments she'd prepared for him and he wasn't ready to face those just yet, even though the idea of them turned him on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        He watched as she lowered her pussy and his cock disappeared inside of her. Every inch brought him more and more pleasure. He was a mess when she finally made it all the way to the base, shivering and forcing his hips up, trying to feel her more, but she has a hard grasp on his body, keeping him from moving.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       "I know it feels good, puppy, but hold out, you don't want it to end too quickly," as she spoke she stroked his cheek, wiping away the tears of pleasure that were falling from his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        "B-but ma'am-" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        "I know," she placed gentle kisses all over his face, the last one being a deep kiss on the lips, "Be a good boy and take it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        She rolled her hips to test his reaction, his face scrunched up and he moaned out her name again. Taking it as a good sign, she began a slow pace, moving her hips up and down and licking up and down his neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Her tongue moved lower and lower until she found his cute pink nipple. The moan he let out when she lightly nibbled on it was like music to her ears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        He couldn't think as she was doing this to him, he couldn't even speak. His mind was blank and just focused on feelings. His body was only reacting based on instinct from the pleasure. His cock was so warm inside her and she was just so wet. He knew he couldn't hold back much longer, the pressure was already building up in his stomach, but he couldn't say anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Drool dripped down his pale cheek as he reached his hand and grabbed her naked breast. It was so soft in his hands and her reaction to him grabbing it was even better. She threw her head back and moaned out for him, speeding up her pace and riding him harder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>         "You're such a good puppy," she gasped, slamming her hips down on him and watching him wait for her to continue, "Beg." Was all she said to him, her voice harsh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Yoosung didn't hesitate to beg, it was his favorite part of playing with her, even over the phone. With his body beneath hers and his cock buried deep inside of her, he grabbed her hips and looked up at her with his big, purple eyes,"Please ma'am, please fuck me. I'll be a good boy, just fuck me please and let me cum inside-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        His words were cut short by her stuffing three of her fingers into his mouth. He sucked on those fingers like his life depended on it, wrapping his tongue around them and grabbing her wrist to pull them deeper into his mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        "You used such bad words, puppy," she sighed, forcing the fingers to the back of his throat making him gag, then pulling back a bit to massage his tongue. She repeated this action, then slowly began to roll her hips, "but you did beg like I asked you to, so I suppose I could let you cum this once."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Her pace was fast and harsh, slamming down onto his cock over and over. He felt his orgasm coming, his toes curling and his hands gripping her hips even harder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        He thanked her over and over with his mouth still full of her fingers, it sounded muffled, and he thought she wouldn't be able to make it out, but the smile she gave him said more than enough.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        The pressure that had built up in his abdomen snapped and his orgasm rushed through him. His cock twitched as thick ropes of his cock cum shot inside of her, his body trembling as it did. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        He moaned around her fingers as his body convulsed through the orgasm. His eyes rolled back and his hips thrust up to meet hers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       It was quiet as he came, the only sounds being his muffled moans and the bed creaking beneath him. She pulled her fingers away from his mouth as he rode the afterglow of his orgasm, they were covered in drool, but she didn't seem to mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        She pulled away and his eyes watched in fascination as his cum dripped from his folds. He was panting, still unable to speak, but that didn't keep her from pulling him into a hug. She stroked his hair and kissed his forehead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        "Was I too rough with you?" She asked him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        He shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        "Then, did you like it?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        "I loved it," he answered honestly, "it was incredible."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        "Then you're most definitely going to love what we're doing tomorrow," her lips pressed against his cheek, still calmly stroking his hair before he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Something New</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>        Her words echoed through his head for the entire night. He couldn’t stop thinking about it. What were they doing tomorrow? It terrified him, excited him, he felt both at the same time and it was exhilarating. Yoosung was already so proud of himself for what he did, he finally lost his virginity. While she was on top for most of it, well, all of it, it was still so amazing. So rough, yet passionate, so sexy, but at the same time loving. It was kinky and vanilla at the same time, the ideal mix, but he knew he had so much more in store for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        He placed multiple kisses on her forehead as she slept. Unlike him, she went straight to sleep after they finished, but he couldn’t do the same. He was jittery, desperate, needy, he needed to know more. His eyes shifted towards her pile of bags, the same ones that she pulled the collar from, and suddenly his mind was filled with curiosity. If she had grabbed the collar from there, what other secrets did the bags hold?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Yoosung didn’t want to go through your things, but at the same time, he needed to know. Over the phone they talked about a lot of things, pet play, spanking, bondage, pegging, his body shivered in anticipation. What did she bring, what was she planning to do?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly, so not to wake her, he slipped out of bed and onto the floor. His steps were quiet and hesitant so that the floors wouldn’t creak in the slightest, he had no idea how heavy of a sleeper she was and he didn’t want to find out right now while he was, technically speaking, invading her privacy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deciding on the bag that was already opened, so that he wouldn’t have to open a loud zipper, he slipped his hand in. He felt nothing, but her clothes, that is, until he reached the very bottom of the bag. That’s when he felt something smooth. He wrapped his hand around it, recognizing the shape of it, and when he did, his entire face turned red. He knew exactly what it was that she’d brought and the excitement he was feeling was just building up more and more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yoosung,” she said in a sleepy voice that he’d never heard before, and if he weren’t for the fact that he was elbow deep in her bag, he would’ve been happy to hear her say his name like that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-yes?” he stuttered out, hopeful that she maybe had her eyes closed and couldn’t see him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where’d you go, baby? I want to cuddle you more,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She spoke so cutely it was hard to resist, it was like she was doing it on purpose, even though he knew she was still half asleep and probably wouldn’t remember saying those things when she woke up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stood from her bag, trying to leave it the same way he’d found it, and slid back into the bed beside her. Pulling her into a tight embrace, he gave her multiple kisses on the cheeks, nose, and forehead. She was warm as usual and her heartbeat was slow. He took her in, he took all of her in, the way she looked, the way she smelled, the way she breathed, he took it in and he closed his eyes and went to sleep, his dreams of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he woke up the next morning to the sound of his alarm, he realized that his arms were empty and he no longer felt her warmth. He jumped up, terrified. His eyes scanning around the room, not seeing her or her bags that were left on the floor from the night before. His heart slowly sank into his stomach and he grabbed his phone, preparing to call whoever he needed to to get her back. She couldn’t leave, he didn’t want her to leave, ever.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was frantic in his motions, his fingers were shaking as he attempted to type in the passcode to his phone. That was, until he heard the bathroom door close and watched as she stepped out, a towel wrapped around her, her face a bit flushed, and her hair damp. She dried her cheeks with her pure white towel and flashed a smile to him, a smile that made all of his worries fall away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Something wrong?” she asked him when she realized he’d been staring at him for a bit too long without speaking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He slowly shook his head, “Nothing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And even though he said those words, he climbed out of bed and rushed to pull her into his arms, wrapping her in a tight embrace. When he felt her warmth, all of his sorrows went away, every worry he felt was long gone, any problem he had no longer mattered, because she was there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He placed light kissed against her cheek and neck, her skin almost hot from the shower she’d taken. He licked up the droplets of water from her chest, pulling the towel from her body, kissing and licking lower and lower until he was between her legs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His big, purple eyes looked up at her for permission, but when he saw her shake her head no, he felt his face fall. Had he done something wrong? He only wanted to please her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you have class today, Yoosung?” she asked him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If we do it fast, I can-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She cut him off before he could finish his sentence, “Such a naughty puppy. I let you have a taste and now you don’t know how to act,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yoosung couldn’t help, but shiver at her tone of voice. The way she was speaking, when she called him “puppy”, even though he knew she was doing it to  force him to go to school, he could feel his cock harden. She had to know what she was doing to him, she knew what he liked, and she was using it against him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please ma’am,” he cried out. She was completely correct. She’d only allowed him to do it once and he was already addicted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shower,” was all she said as she walked over to the closet and pulled out her bag, the same bag that  he’d looked through the night before, the same bag that he knew was where she kept all of her presents for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He jumped up to his feet and rushed into the bathroom, turning on the shower and tossing himself in. He didn’t care about the temperature of the water, because he knew that she had something good in store for him and he just couldn’t wait.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he washed himself, he pulled the deep red collar that was still wrapped around his neck. That was another reason he didn’t want to go to school. He’d have to take his collar off. He didn’t want to do that. He wanted to belong to her, all day, every day, no matter what, and he didn’t feel like his body was completely hers unless he had this piece of faux leather wrapped around his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Walking out of the bathroom, his body still dripping wet from the rushed shower, he noticed the change in atmosphere. The feeling the day before was different, it was calming, soothing, and just a tad bit sexual, but today was different. The look on her face spoke a million words and even though she was almost completely naked, the ways she was posed made him tense, the only thing covering her body being a pair of pure black gloves that went up to her elbows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beside of her was an array of toys, most of which he’d never even seen before, but some of them he’d heard about, over their special late night phone calls. When she mentioned what she was going to do to him, toys were sometimes included, and even though he never used them before, it excited him. He looked at the spread before him, different colors, shapes textures, all brand new and all for him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She lifted her hand, still covered in that same black glove, then curled her index finger, telling him to come closer. Even though she didn’t speak a single word, his cock twitched, imagining that finger inside of him, doing that same motion over and over again against his most sensitive parts until he was a moaning mess. He knew what she planned to do to his body, she was going to punish it, to tease it, to make it hers, and he was going to do his best to satisfy her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yoosung walked over to her, then dropped to his knees right between her legs. She spread them and he happily kissed up her thighs, lightly biting the supple flesh every so often to surprise her. He never bit down hard, just slight nibbles here and there, only leaving faint red marks and small hickeys. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even though he was just toying with her thighs, not even touching the hot place between her legs, the light gasps and soft moans that she was letting out was more than enough to entice him. While they were nowhere near the pleasurable sounds she was making from being filled from his cock the night before, they were so gentle and cute, barely above a whisper, but loud enough for his needy ears to hear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he kissed her once on her clit, his lips slightly brushing up against it, the softest pressure making her body jolt. Then he kissed it once more, this time taking it into his mouth and sucking on the sensitive nub. He felt her tense up, gripping her thighs and holding on to her as she tried to pull away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His tongue was untrained and he didn’t quite know what he was doing, but he lapped at her clit, sucking and biting it to listen to the change in her voice, to hear what worked best for her. Doing this until she was shaking in pleasure, until her back was arching off of the bed, until her fingers were gripping the sheets so hard he was sure they would rip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly, he slid an eager finger inside of her. She was so warm and wet around it, and her taste was so addicting. He moved his finger at a quick pace, trying to hit every spot that felt good for her, all the while, his tongue never ceased pleasing her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Slow down, puppy!” she moaned out to him before the shock took over her body and she convulsed through an orgasm, her legs wrapping around his head and pulling him closer. He sat there happily with his head between her legs, feeling as her thighs twitched, slowly thrusting his finger back inside of her, just to get another reaction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she finally finished riding the wave of her climax and her breathing was back to normal, she released him from her leg lock. The look on her face was angry, a bit dark, but still seductive. Even though he was almost terrified of what was to come, he was still excited.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your turn,” she said, grabbing him by the collar and pulling him up onto the bed. The force was so much, he didn’t know that she was that strong. And it turned him on even more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked over at her long row of toys, a pondering look on her face, “What should I use first?” she thought out loud, making him feel like he wasn’t even there, “this should be fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pushed him down so that his face was buried into the mattress, his knees still on the floor, his cock completely exposed to her, his ass in the air, ready to be claimed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She spanked him once on his bare ass, causing him to yelp out. Not in pain, but rather in surprise, it didn’t hurt at all, he actually liked it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do naughty puppies get?” she asked, her hand still on his bottom, prepared to spank again if he got the answer wrong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They get punished,” he whimpered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She spanked him again, this time a bit harder, “Speak up, I can barely hear you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They get punished, ma’am!” he yelled it this time, not even caring that his walls were thin and his neighbors probably heard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s a good boy,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the silence he heard a little click and then light buzzing, his body tensed, fully prepared for what was going to happen next. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was light at first, quickly touching his cock, then pulling away before he could feel the full effect of the toy. Each time made him jolt because he didn’t know which part of his cock she’d place the cold toy on next. That was until she placed it right up against the most sensitive part, his tip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she pressed it there, she held it, letting the vibration cascade through his body. He felt his legs shaking, not knowing what to do with this new foreign feeling, but not hating it in the slightest. It was much better than using his hands and when she slid it up and down his cock, he got to experience new forms of pleasure from all over his aching cock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Th-that feels so good, ma’am,” Yoosung moaned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does it?” she questioned in that same teasing tone, “Then how does this feel?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As she spoke there was another click and the vibrations felt harsher and more intense, until he was sure he could feel them in the pit of his stomach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It feels good! It feels so fucking good! Ah~” he felt another hard spank against his ass, the burning pain only adding the pleasure his cock was feeling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did I tell you about those bad words, puppy?” She asked, spanking him three more times as precum began to drip from his cock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was lost in pleasure, unable to speak as the vibrator moved up and down his member. He felt the knot swell up in his stomach, and his body was already slightly convulsing. Just a bit more and he would cum. He tried to arch his back more, pushing his cock closer to her so that he could feel more of the strong sensations against his members, but she saw through what he was doing and pulled it back until it was barely touching it. Only lightly tickling his cock as it raged on away from him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t think I’m letting you cum so soon,” she said and he whimpered, “No whining!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, ma’am, let me cum!” he begged, still shaking and already beginning to drool.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her cold gloved hand gently rubbed his ass, going further and further until she found his tight hole, causing him to jump in surprise, “Not yet, puppy, I have other things I need to try.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blond boy was almost happy that she couldn’t see his face. His cheeks were completely flushed and his mind was racing because he had a good idea of what was going to happen next. Next was going to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt a cold liquid drip down on his ass and instinctively, he tensed, turning around to look at her and the clear bottle she had in her hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s just lube,” she replied nonchalantly, her finger already teasing hole while she spoke. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“O-okay,” he mumbled, turning back around and burying his face back into the sheets so that she wouldn’t be able to hear the noises he was about to make.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly, almost two slowly, she put half of one finger in. He could feel his body naturally clenching around it. It was foriegn, strange, not as satisfying as he thought it would be. As he felt that same finger go deeper and deeper inside of him, the discomfort grew, almost to the point where he was going to utter the safe word and make her stop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was until he felt her hand grasp his cock. The sudden pleasure after discomfort was welcomed, he tried to focus on it. On the way her other hand was also covered in lube, how it almost felt how it did to be inside her the night before. His back arched from the feeling, allowing her more access to his ass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to need you to relax, Puppy,” she said, the pace of her finger going faster and faster, while the hand that was gripping his cock matched it, “I won’t hurt you, but it won’t feel good until you give yourself up to me. Do you trust me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded. Of course he did. He trusted her with his life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Use your voice,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, ma’am,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The finger inside of him curled. One, then twice, then on the third time, it hit something inside of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah!” he moaned out, his ass clenching around that finger even tighter now, but that didn’t deter her. She kept pressing the tips of her fingers against that spot, doing it over and over, all while she stroked his cock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All that pleasure at one time made his mind go blank, he could barely think. Both his ass and his cock were feeling incredible, and he couldn’t focus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to add another finger now, tell me if it hurts,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stroked his cock faster as the other finger was thrust into his hole. He barely even registered what she had said to him until he felt that same uncomfortable stretch in his ass again. But there was no time to think about it. Again, she was attacking him from both spots. The pads of her fingers were pressing against that spot inside of him and his cock was being stroked at a quick pace. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He reached down and pinched his own pink nipple, feeling pleasure all over his body made him practically lose himself. That knot was forming in his stomach again, he felt it building up and he couldn’t wait for it to burst because he knew that it would be intense. It would probably be the best one of his life so far.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“May...may I cum...Mommy?” his words were slurred like he was drunk and as he spoke more drool fell from his lips. His body was twitching, waiting for her permission, but he didn’t know how much longer he could hold it. Not when he was feeling this good.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course you can. You’ve been such a good puppy,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you,” Yoosung's words became jumbled together as the knot in his stomach finally broke and hot cum shot from his cock. Each time a rope shot out of him, his body would shake. He felt his ass tighten around her fingers again, almost like he was trying to pull them deeper in, not wanting her to leave him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was panting, his body still convulsing, his toes curled and his back arched so hard, he thought it might break.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Such a good puppy,” she repeated, her fingers going back to work inside of him and pressing up against his spot once more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!” He cried out, the pleasure was too much after he had just cum, and he felt his eyes roll back into his head, “No more ma’am! No more! It’s too much! It’s too sensitive!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a chuckle, she pulled her fingers out from inside of him, watching as his body fell limp to the floor and twitched a few more times. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled at how cute he looked. How his chest rose and fell, how flushed his cheeks looked, and how his cheeks were still covered in his drool and tears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peppering light kisses against his soaked face she traced a finger up and down his chest that jumped at every touch, “Can you walk?” she asked and he shook his head, “Sorry if that was too much for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shook his head again, “Tomorrow will have even more, right?” he asked breathlessly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, I have so much planned for you,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was then that he knew for sure, he could never let her leave.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>